


Sun, Sand and Naked Assassins Oh MY!

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss' latest Mission leaves one member quite vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sand and Naked Assassins Oh MY!

“Omi…Hurry up I can’t wait any longer.” Ken whined as he glanced at the closed bathroom door. He couldn’t believe his lover had left him in such a state before disappearing into the next room to take a shower.

The door opened and the blond stood in the doorway. His hair was plastered to his head and a towel was slung around his waist. Ken was a little too uncomfortable to admire the view. In fact he could hardly move at all he was so sore.

“It’s your own fault you know… I still can’t believe you did that.” Omi shook his head as he recalled the events of earlier that day.

“There was no way I was going to do that mission sober.” Ken sounded so pitiful that his lover almost took pity on him.

“You could have been caught. Drinking all that beer before a hit…what were you thinking?!” They blond huffed in exasperation. He’d had to complete it himself and then had to go look for his back up. To say the young man was annoyed when he found Ken was a vast understatement.

“Look I’m sorry ok? There was no way I was taking off all my clothes and strolling around in the buff in public… at least not without some liquid courage.” Truly Ken was ashamed of his behavior and hoped Omi would not tell Manx… he would never live it down.

“You usually are not so negligent Ken. It’s a good thing I completed the mission and managed to get you out of there.” Ken really deserved the lecture and Omi really saw no reason why he was afraid to show off his golden skinned, athletic body.

“Why couldn’t Yohji have gotten this mission? Why me?” Ken squirmed on the bed a bit trying to get comfortable.

"You know perfectly well Yohji and Aya had a much deserved weekend off. We could not wait for them to get back. The target was in place and we had to take him out.” Omi carefully climbed onto the bed and took the paper bag off the nightstand and dumped the contents onto the sheets.

“But a nude beach? Why did we have to take him out at a place like that?” Ken looked apprehensively at the tube in Omi’s hand.

“He was vulnerable and therefore an easy mark. Now hold still.” Omi had told the truth. It had been ridiculously easy to come up behind their target while he soaked in the mineral springs. One choke hold later the target was face down in the pool never to rise again.

Omi opened the tube and squeezed some of the contents on his fingers. He looked down at Ken and tried not to laugh. His lover’s whole front was roughly the color of a boiled lobster…everywhere.

“Do we have to? Can’t you just let me die in peace?” Ken briefly thought of fleeing but he could not muster the energy.

“It’s your own fault Ken. At least I smeared sunblock on myself so I wouldn’t burn. I can’t believe I found you just lounging on the beach in the sun. In the middle of the afternoon, in the summer, passed out from too much beer. It was a mission Ken not a vacation in Fiji. Hold still this is not going to be pleasant but the doctor said it had to be done.” Omi did hiss in sympathy as he looked at his lover’s fire red groin.

The rest of Ken he could smear with an over the counter remedy but for the delicate skin of his privates Omi had called a Kritiker doctor and explained the situation. After the man had stopped laughing he’d prescribed a healing cream.

“Omi… No…don’t touch it please!” Ken whimpered.

It was a good thing their apartments were soundproofed fairly well because the screams emanating from the building would have alarmed the neighbors into thinking someone was being killed.


End file.
